


Ice Crystals of Sufficient Size

by rowofstars



Series: And Then You [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Lacey's new form of dirty talk is science. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #8 - Snowflake, and also a part of that series.





	Ice Crystals of Sufficient Size

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally shameless and silly. I'm not even sorry. Set a year or so after the main story.

“The ice crystals have hexagonal symmetry, and appear white because of the diffused reflection of light through the imperfections in the facets of the crystals.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Rush’s head falls back as he lets out a low groan. “You’re killing me.”

Lacey catches his hands reaching for her, and grins as she raises them to cup her breasts. He squeezes her gently, his fingertips tracing the edge of the dark green silk that separates his hands from her skin. Her hips roll against him and he grunts, trying to remain still, as she’d asked, but finding it exceedingly difficult with a throbbing erection and her warm thighs on either side of him.

He can smell her arousal, that faint musky sweetness that he’s had all over his hands, face, and cock more times than he can count. It’s been nearly two weeks since the last time though, and for most of that she’s been on the other side of the country. He had exams and grading, and she wanted to help Ruby and Granny with the holiday preparations. She said she had to spend Christmas in a place with snow, that California was too warm, and he not afraid to admit that being back in Storybrooke and the pink Victorian is strangely comforting.

It actually feels a bit like coming home.

More so because Lacey is here, and she’s talking about snowflakes, throwing out all the scientifically correct terms she’s learned since she started going to school. She’s taking a variety of subjects right now, filling up her general education requirements, and figuring out what she likes. Her last class was environmental science, and fuck if hearing the words ‘electrostatic attraction’ rolling off her tongue doesn't do all sorts of things to his brain that make it hard to think about anything except how badly he needs to be inside her.

“What do you want, baby?” she asks, pressing her chest into his palms and her soaking wet core against his cock. Her head falls back, her long hair almost touching his bare legs. “You want me to keep talking, or should I just sit on your face?”

He laughs and moves his hands to her waist, pulling her up until her knees are on either side of his head. He presses a kiss to the inside of her thigh and licks at the crease of her leg, loving the way her breath hitches. She gasps out and grabs the headboard when he gives her a brief, experimental flick, sampling just enough of her sweet essence to make them both want more.

She looks down at him, panting, eyes wide and dark, and he smirks. “Can’t you do both?”


End file.
